The present invention relates generally to printed circuit boards for use in communication systems. More specifically, the invention relates to multi-layer microwave corrugated printed circuit boards and methods for interconnecting the printed circuit boards.
Next generation large area multifunction active arrays for applications such as space and airborne based antennas need to be lighter weight, lower cost and more conformal than what can be achieved with current active array architecture and multilayer active panel array development. These space and airborne antennas can be used for radar and communication systems, including platforms such as micro-satellites and stratospheric airships.
The trend toward thinner and lighter multilayer mixed signal printed circuit board (PCB) panels integrating monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) and digital integrated circuits as well as power components is driven by installation requirements for these future platforms such as airships and micro-satellites. Minimizing the weight of these panels and the devices located thereon while maintaining panel strength sufficient to be part of an aircraft secondary structure are important design considerations. Conventional JCB construction for multi-layer mixed signal panels can be too complex and heavy to meet weight reduction requirements. A number of challenges for meeting the weight reduction requirements exist. For example, in conventional PCB construction, the circuit layers are generally laminated together with full sheets of bond ply adhesive film, which can contribute significantly to the weight of the panel. Accordingly, there is a need for a light weight PCB assembly that provides robust structural characteristics.